Chapter 801
Chapter 801 is titled "Proclamation of a New Era". Cover Page Cover Page Request: Cavendish and his beloved horse, Farul tending to the roses. Requested by PN Sakura from Chiba. Short Summary Rob Lucci, who joined CP-0, is sitting in an alley in Dressrosa next to Spandam, and is talking with someone over a Den-Den Mushi about how someone stole all the weapons from the underground port, presumably the revolutionaries. Meanwhile, despite the devastation that occurred in Dressrosa, the country is in harmony and its citizens are working hard to rebuild it. The dwarves have come out of hiding and now live alongside the humans. Riku is preparing for the reverie. Doflamingo, locked and chained in a Marine ship, is not taking his loss well. Tsuru asks him what he thinks will become of the seas now, and Doflamingo claims that all the big players will clash in a great war. Meanwhile, a pirate called Jack is planning on jail-breaking Doflamingo. Law and the Straw Hats board Bartolomeo's ship as the rest of their allies leave. Bartolomeo reveals everyone's new bounties. For some reason, Sanji is wanted alive only. Long Summary CP-0 has reached the Dressrosa Royal Palace, and an agent reports to their fellow agent Rob Lucci that they could not find the smuggling list but it was clear that things were stolen. Lucci confirms to the agent that it could only be the Revolutionary Army that stole the weapons, and his fellow agent Spandam remarks on how annoying the Revolutionaries were, but Lucci replies that he was just as annoying. Meanwhile, Viola dances before the citizens as the narrator comments that the dark history of Dressrosa has come to an end, and peaceful days are about to return now that Riku is king again. Riku reveals the existences of Gancho and Mansherry to the public, and they are met with cheering as Leo gives blueprints to a human in the hopes of making something. In the palace, Riku notices that the Reverie will happen soon and Tank comments that other countries were already preparing. The harmonious day continues on Dressrosa as Rebecca drops by the market and the citizens build statues of Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp. The time has come for the people to live alongside the dwarves. On a Marine ship out at sea, Fujitora tells Sengoku that he'll be heading off on his own due to failing to capture Luffy and Law. Sengoku tells him that Sakazuki would probably be lenient if Fujitora apologized, but Fujitora tells him that his pride was too strong. Below deck, Tsuru converses with Donquixote Doflamingo in the brig. Doflamingo tells her that Fujitora should have worked with him to eliminate Luffy and Law because he had everyone under control. Tsuru tells him to stop whining because he lost and that scenario would never happen. Tsuru asks him what will happen to the pirates under his control, and Doflamingo gleefully answers that there were many parties set out to control the world, including the mysterious Family of D., and that Mariejois should be ready to lose their high positioning. Doflamingo says that there could only be one top power on the seas, and the Throne Wars, the greatest war in history, would soon begin. Meanwhile, a pirate associated with Kaido looks out at the four Marine ships containing Doflamingo. He tells his captain Jack that it would be impossible to rescue him and asks him if they should return. However, Jack brushes the question off and tells him that they would do it regardless because of who he was. Elsewhere, the Straw Hat Pirates react in shock and outrage when they see the Barto Club's ship, the Going Luffy-senpai. Bartolomeo and Gambia admire Luffy's Vivre Card before the entire crew swoons in Luffy's presence. Luffy remembers how Bellamy and the captains of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet each took a piece of the Vivre Card before departing. Law tells Bartolomeo to set sail for Zo, and Usopp and Franky wonder if Sanji and the others are already there. Suddenly, Zoro notices with a shock while reading the newspaper that their bounties have gone up. Bartolomeo beckons the Straw Hats inside so they could see their wanted posters, telling Law, whose poster he had thrown away, that he was now worth 500,000,000. Bartolomeo then presents the framed posters, each of them with updated pictures. Franky gets angry that Usopp now had a bounty over 100,000,000 and he did not, and the Straw Hats notice that Sanji's poster now has a photo of him instead of a sketch. Bartolomeo reveals that the gladiators who took part in the fight against Doflamingo had their bounties increase by 50,000,000 before pointing out something peculiar on Sanji's poster: He is only wanted alive. Quick References Chapter Notes *The revolutionaries are suspected to have taken all the evidence of the smuggling that occurred in Dressrosa. *Rob Lucci and Spandam have joined CP-0. **Both characters, along with Lucci's pet Hattori, make their first post-timeskip appearances. **In a role reversal, Spandam is now subservient to Lucci. **The man Lucci is speaking to through the Den Den Mushi talks like Kaku. *The Dressrosa citizens are building statues of Luffy, Usopp, and Kyros. *The citizens are now living with the dwarves in coexistence. *The silhouette of the seventh Shichibukai is absent from the group, keeping their identity a secret. *Eustass Kid's silhouette is drawn using his pre-timeskip appearance. *Ryokugyu's silhouette is shown. *Big Mom's silhouette is shown in more detail. *Doflamingo is on a Marine ship and is being escorted to Impel Down. **Doflamingo is wearing the standard prisoner's uniform and is once again wearing his signature dark glasses, now fixed or a new identical frame. *A pirate known as Captain Jack plans to attack the Marine ships that are escorting Doflamingo. **Jack's unnamed subordinate appears to be the man with the horned silhouette who was seen among the underworld brokers watching Caesar Clown's demonstration of the Shinokuni gas. **Jack was first mentioned by name following Caesar's defeat. *Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Franky's signatures are shown. *The Straw Hats’ wanted posters are updated with new Bounties and images from after the time skip. **Luffy: 500,000,000 ***Luffy's bounty is now tied with Law's for highest of The Worst Generation. ***His new bounty image looks almost identical to his previous one. **Zoro: 320,000,000 ***Zoro's bounty is now tied with that of Basil Hawkins. **Robin: 130,000,000 **Usopp: 200,000,000 ***Usopp's bounty is now tied with that of Killer. ***This poster shows Usopp's name and face instead of Sogeking, and uses the nickname "God Usopp". **Franky: 94,000,000 ***The Franky Shogun is used for the photo. **Sanji: 177,000,000 ***This time, Sanji's poster is no longer sketched. ***The poster has an "Only Alive" subtitle on it. **Nami: 66,000,000 **Brook: 83,000,000 ***His concert poster is used in this poster. **Chopper: 100 *Law’s bounty has increased to 500,000,000. **His bounty increase indicates that he has officially been expelled from the Shichibukai. *Bellamy and Luffy’s allies received Luffy’s vivre card. *The Barto Club’s ship, the Going Luffy-senpai is shown. *Like Robin, Franky, Nami, and Brook, Bartolomeo and the rest of the gladiators who fought with Luffy against Doflamingo in Dressrosa get their bounties raised by 50 million. *Gambia is seen again for the first time since the Corrida Colosseum tournament. *Bartholomew Kuma's face appeared on the back of a boy's t-shirt. Characters Arc Navigation